Halloween
by WoodingeCobra
Summary: Nico doesn't know what's worse. That he's wasting his Halloween fighting monsters or that he never got his fries. One-shot.


**I know that Halloween was almost 2 months ago. Just work with me here people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

It was Halloween. Also known as Hallow's eve. That meant that Nico was stuck chasing ghosts who had escaped from the underworld. And going back to the underworld after that meant paperwork. Lots of paperwork. Nico hated paperwork.

Nonetheless he knew that he couldn't let these ghosts wander around harming innocent trick or treaters, No matter how annoyed he got when they called Nico's sword a toy. One kid had even almost died when he tried to touch it. It was a good thing that Nico's death glare was enough to make even the most fearless of the Ares cabin start praying to Tyche. Halloween was one of the only days where the Mist would almost completely disappear. Mortals could see everywhere from demigods in battle armor to satyrs devouring enchiladas. The only good thing about it was that most of them thought they were costumes. The bad thing was that monsters didn't exactly like mortals pulling on their flesh asking 'where they got it'.

So here Nico was, trying to fight off monsters who 'just weren't getting into that halloween spirit'. This time it was a hellhound who just couldn't take a hint.

Nico had chased the monster all the way to central park. The monster sniffed the air once then turned around to face Nico. It's eyes glowed red with anger and reflected the moon. Nico tightened his grip on his sword and got ready for the attack. The beast lunged at his face but Nico was prepared. He rolled to the side and in one quick motion, stabbed it in its side. The monster dissolved to dust and collected on the sidewalk before the wind blew its ashes away. Nico was about to walk away when he felt someone poke his shoulder. Turning around he saw a little kid with curly red hair and brown eyes. In his hand was a strawberry slushy. The kid took a long drawn out sip of the drink and then extended his hand out to point at Nico's sword.

"Coooool." He said.

Nico sucked in a breath and then walked away. The kid followed him. Nico shot him a death glare, but the kid remained unfazed. Nico ignored him in hopes that he would take a hint. Apparently that wasn't going to work. The red head followed him all the way around the city and even forced Nico into buying him a kid's meal at McDonald's. Finally Nico had enough.

"Go away!" He screeched.

The kid just nibbled on his fries. Nico deflated on the grass next to a tree. The kid sat next to him. Nico turned his head to face him. His eyes landed on the fries and he realized he was hungry. Nico reached for a fry when he felt a hand slap his. He held his hand to his face in horror. He was appalled that he had wasted his money on buying this kid fries and what did he get? A slap because he was hungry. No. This was not happening. With determination in his eyes, Nico lunged for the fries. The kid had a strong grip but it was no match for him. After years of taking his fries from the prying grip of others Nico was not to be messed with. He snatched the fries from the kid's hand in a second. Raising the fries above his head, he let out a victorious yell. Just before he was about to start his victory dance, Nico heard a familiar voice.

"Tommy! We found you!"

Nico looked up to see the faces of Connor and Travis Stoll walking towards him. The kid 'Tommy' runs to them. Travis picks him up lets him climb onto his shoulders.

"Katie would have killed us if we lost you"

Connor walks up behind Nico and takes the happy meal bag. He holds it up to Travis.

"Look" he says, "food."

The kid points at the fries in Nico's hands and mumbles something into Travis's ear. Travis strolls up to Nico and take the fries from Nico's hand.

"Not cool, dude" He says while shaking his head and then walking away with his brother, popping fries into his mouth.

Nico clenches his now empty fist.

"Tommy" he mumbles, "I should've known." With that he checks to make sure his sword didn't get stolen, curses trickster little kids, and then walks away.


End file.
